weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
MamaLuigi22
MamaLuigi22 is a successful Fakegee. Like many Fakegees, he was created by Weegee himself in a lab. He worked for Weegee's Army for a little while, before he left. He wandered the Trolliverse for a while, until he became evil and teamed up with Spleegeeg. He soon learned the errors of his ways, and left Spleegeeg and Spleegeegia behind. He eventually found a fair sized and uninhabited but survivable star cluster. He dubbed this the "United MamaLuigi22s' Star Cluster". He eventually became very successful. He became a best selling author, an artist, and a critic. He also became a Major League Gamer, though he does not game very much. He is allies with Weegee. His best friend ever is Freegee. He is the founder and leader of the MamaLuigi22 Army, though the army is rather small currently. He's not an inventor himself, but he has had his few scientists invent thing he came up with. He is a member of the United Geeman Organization Against Socialist Powers. His anti-heroic nature may be due to the fact he is a clinically proven pyscopath. On top of this, he is also partially insane. He is the ruler of the United MamaLuigi22s' Star Cluster. He has a wife named PapaDaisy22. His adoptive father is DadaLuigi22. MamaLuigi22 is often considered to be the "most edgy" Weegee in existence. He's so edgy that most people don't even try and argue with him. He's just that edgy. He's so edgy, even Shadew (Sanic's friend) fears him. He also owns and rules (through a puppet master) Planet MamaLuigi22, as well as its 6 moons, and he co-owns the very small Galaxy it is located in with an unknown ruler. He has a Yushee named Yashee. His son is CoolLuigi22. He created MamaLuigi22TV. Quotes You messed with me bro, let's just say when I'm done 'messing' with you, your going to wish you were dead - MamaLuigi22 Did you just call me a noob? That's unfortunate, I was starting to like you. Now I have to torture you and have you slowly and painfully die while your family watches. It's a shame, I'll certainly take me time - MamaLuigi22 Excuse me sir, may I kill your daughter? - MamaLuigi22 I am a psychopath, so you decided to ask ME for directions? - MamaLuigi22 WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?! - MamaLuigi22 I can't help my insanity! - MamaLuigi22 WHY CAN'T I KILL IN PEACE?! ITS JUST MURDER! - MamaLuigi22 You don't understand. I am THE MamaLuigi22. I always win...and my foes always lose - MamaLuigi22 I just killed your wife, WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?! - MamaLuigi22 I swear Fleegee, I'm gonna rip your throat out!!! - MamaLuigi22 Hey Weegee Clone 7734, wanna see a special surprise? It starts with a knife, and ends with me stabbing you. Can you guess what the surprise is? - MamaLuigi22 NO!!! - MamaLuigi22 I just sent your entire family to GeeHell, but don't worry, you'll get to see them again VERY soon - MamaLuigi22 I hate my life - MamaLuigi22 I'm a jerk? All I did was ruin your life - MamaLuigi22 Listen Freegee, you may be the only thing in life that's keeping me from ending it-MamaLuigi22 I'm not a sociopath, I'm a psychopath, get it strait! - MamaLuigi22 You killed him!...it's not fair I WANTED TO KILL HIM! - MamaLuigi22 F*ck you! F*ck you! Go to GeeHell! - MamaLuigi22 I'm sorry, I went to far and hurt you. Now I'm gonna make it up to you, by any means necessary - MamaLuigi22 Welcome to my mansion! What floor do you want to see first? The floor where I keep the thousands of my dead victims? Or maybe the floor where I keep documented chronicles of every single being in the Trolliverse? Ooh! Better yet, maybe the room where I will hide your dead body? Oh let's try all 2 million of the floors, as it'll be the last thing you ever see - MamaLuigi22 You want to be my friend? (Sniffles) usually everyone hates me - MamaLuigi22 Ya know Bowsa? You've wronged me, you've cheated me, you've treated me like dirt. But when you kidnap PapaDaisy22, you've crossed the line. You see, many years ago I had wished I was never born. In a few minutes, you'll wish the same thing - MamaLuigi22 Sorry Pickleodeon, me and Broko were just finishing up - MamaLuigi22 Complete History MamaLuigi22 was created in a lab by Weegee himself and his scientists, intended to be the ultimate life form. He wasn't quite what they expected, as he came out as a young child. The scientists found out he would have accelerated growth, and would be an adult in 5 months, then once he is an adult, his aging would slow down drastically, to the point where 1 year for him is 10 for the average life form. Seeing this, Weegee sent him to Lalleo School to grow up at. Already in the first two weeks of his life, MamaLuigi22 showed psychopathic qualities at a young age. He was the leader of a gang of bullies at the school. Soon he was expelled from Lalleo School. 5 months later, he served in Weegee's Army for a while. He was even a high ranking general for a while. He soon disagreed with having to follow rules, so he left the army. He wandered the Trolliverse for a few months, where he was found by Spleegeeg. He teamed up with Spleegeeg for a while, until he realized that siding with Spleegeeg would kill his former mentor Freegee. Because of this, he left Spleegeeg. After this, he moved into an apartment. MamaLuigi22 then spent a while doing various jobs in order to stay afloat and pay for his apartment. These included: *A Fakegee Scientist *A spy *A agent *A serial killer *Others Eventually, MamaLuigi22 decided this wasn't working, so he continued his adventure in the Trolliverse. He wandered the Trolliverse for a little while longer, until he found an uninhabited star cluster. He moved into this star cluster. There, he slowly grew his empire until he had his own little kingdom. To avoid being wiped out, MamaLuigi22 allied with the United Gees' Galaxy to show Weegee he is on his side. MamaLuigi22 then prospered, soon having a good sized kingdom. He even fell in love with a woman named PapaDaisy22, and married. Now he is very successful, and now actually cares about his little set of friends (despite being a psychopath). Games *MamaLuigi22 (game) General Information *Name: MamaLuigi22 *Race: Fakegees *Home: United MamaLuigi22s' Star Cluster *Power Level: Unknown, but presumed to be VERY high *Age: Unknown *Job: Ruler *Hero or Villain: Anti-hero Victims MamaLuigi22 has countless amount of deceased victims. Fakegees Created He has created multiple Fakegees: *6eegee *LOLgee *9000eegee *Mariodx (with Marioxs) *Segee *PetahGreefeenHater120 How to Summon In the Trolliverse (not our universe), there is a way to summon MamaLuigi22 to you. Most people do not do this, as he could be in one of the periods where he is insane, which would most likely lead to the summoner's death. But those who are brave (or stupid) enough to do it use this technique: #Meditate 22 minutes before #Lock yourself in a room. Nobody can be within 22 miles of you if the summon is going to work. #Turn the tv on, and turn it to channel 22. #Get 22 hairs of Luigi, and 22 pieces of skin of a Mama #Go into the bathroom of your room, and turn on all the sinks and flush the toilet twenty two times. #After 22 minutes of the sinks being on has passed, say "MamaLuigi22" to the mirror 22 times. #If you've done it correctly, MamaLuigi22 should be there. If you do it though, God have mercy on your soul. Bikini Bottom MamaLuigi22 spends a lot of time in Bikini Bottom. He often gets involved in the wars there, and even owns his own house there. He also played a huge role in the Bikini Bottom Civil War. Likes *His Friends *Power *Violence *Suffering (of others) *money *treasure *being in charge *Classic Spongebob *PapaDaisy22 *music (mod types) Dislikes *Enemies *rules *intense bronies *Greenytoons *Viacom *people who are over sensitive *intense fanboys *children *Go Animate *language *Modern Spongebob *Mexican candy *The human race (minus PapaDaisy22) *Country Music *Homophobes *Everything but likes Weegeemon With the advice of Pokeegee, MamaLuigi22 decided to be a Weegeemon Trainer. He hasn't been training for very long, but he has caught multiple Weegeemon. These include: *Pikagee *Weegeeowth *Gengee *Weegcario *A few more He has all the gym badges, but he doesn't feel the need to try and be the Weegeemon Champion. He personally thinks that it's stupid, and he'd rather just chill with the Weegeemon has already has. Death and Revival At one point, he was killed by Spleegeeg. Weegee, having no other option, has Un Ded revive him. However, he inserts a serum inside MamaLuigi22 that will keep him from serving un Ded. He was then revived, and back to normal. Inventions *MamaLuigi22-bots *MamaLuigi22 Drones *Battle MamaLuigi22 armor *MamaLuigi22 Blaster (for Deno) Powers MamaLuigi22 is rather powerful, and far above average. *Standard Fakegee powers (but stronger then average) *MamaLuigi22 Stare - MamaLuigi22 can stare into the eyes of others. They can either do two things. If MamaLuigi22 wants them to serve him for life, he will brainwash the victim who will serve MamaLuigi22 for life. But if he wants, he can kill them instantly instead of turning them into a servent of his. *Power Mimic - Can mimic an opponents powers briefly *A few other average-strength powers Weapons *Many Earth Weapons *A GeeGun *Swords *explosives *Assault Bombs What he is *Rich *An ally of Weegee *A member of the E.S.D.W *A clinically proven psychopath *An anti-hero *A Fakegee *An above average Fakegee *A violent man *A GeeTuber What he isn't *A troll *A brony *A homosexual *A homophobic *Evil (he's in between evil and good) *A wimp Books *NRMIA Making for Dumbgees *Drawing terrible recolors for Dumbgees *How to tell if your friend is secretly a Weenee *Battle of Spleegeegia 1879 *Hungee Guums *Hungee Guums: throwing water *Hungee Cuums: Sockingjay *several Moar books Friends *Freegee *Weegee *Other frenemies Enemies *Near Countless Sanity Despite being a Squidward like character, MamaLuigi22 has had some moments where he seemed more like a villain of an anti-hero. This is mainly shown in the Quotes section. This is because MamaLuigi22 has random bursts of insanity. Generally speaking, MamaLuigi22 is more like his usual personality 94% of the time. But during the other 6%, he goes fully insane. He even insults and attacks his allies such as Pickle. Luckily, thanks to Weegee making a law on it, MamaLuigi22 cannot be given legal action against him during his bursts of insanity. Personality MamaLuigi22 has a personality similar to an anti-hero from fiction. He is allies with Weegee, but isn't always trusted. He only has a few consistent friends. He even turns evil from time to time. He has an extremely fiery temper, and often overreacts. Despite this, he has a good heart, but doesn't usually show it. He even shows love and bravery protecting those he cares about. He swears and curses a lot, and gets very competitive. Like Angrygee, MamaLuigi22 is angry a lot. In fact, he is rarely happy. He is grumpy and negative, and sees things with negative perspective. He sees his chip in life to be "half-empty" as opposed to "half-full". This has caused him to lose a lot of friends, and sometimes annoy the ones he does have. This also includes him being very irritable. A prime example was when he got really angry, so he vandalized, stole from, and attacked other students at Lalleo School. He usually acts like Squidward (from classic Spongebob, not modern SpongeBob). He acts like a conceited self centered jerk. Then bad things happen to him, to punish him for his bad attitude. He also has a similar personality to Benson from Regular Show. So overall, he is an edgy, rage-a-holic, in and out psychopathic version of classic Squidward. Theme Music As the most "edgy" being in existence, it's only suited that he has the most edgy music of ALL time: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kTBbTSjZpI (when normal) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nW-IPrzM1g (when angry) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mjlM_RnsVE (when insane) Trivia *He has his own wiki: http://mamaluigi22.wikia.com *He is one of the very few people who know that Natural News is just a bunch of lies *He tried to join the League of Weegees, but couldn't since its inactive *He frequently turns to a life of crime, and commits schemes to this day *He won a lottery, and now is fairly rich. *He owns multiple dimensions, but he doesn't like to talk about it. *He was once a student at Lalleo School, but got expelled for vandalizing, theft, and getting into fights with other students *He is a underground rapper, but only does this as a hobby as apposed to an occupation. *He claims to have survived an encounter with Hypneegee. It is unknown if this is accurate or not. *He has no clones of him anywhere throughout the Trolliverse. *Despite hating most non-Weegees/Fakegees, he is against the Mahziis, because he doesn't believe in Nazism (he has some morality) *He got in a fight with Finn the Human before, resulting in Finn the Human being hospitalized because Finn heard the rumors that MamaLuigi22 used to date Yoko. *He is one of the earliest fakegees ever created *He has a thread where you can ask him questions. If you want to ask him questions, Https://Weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:50222#3 *He knows The Cure Poll Do you like MamaLuigi22? Yes No Category:NRMIA Category:UGOASP Category:User Fakegees Category:Artists/Artworks Category:Authors Category:Gamers Category:Criminal Fakegees Category:Rulers Category:Powerful weegees Category:Critics Category:Rich Fakegees Category:Lalleo School Students Category:Rappers Category:Angry Fakegees Category:Insane Characters Category:Bullies Category:Crazy weegees Category:Fakegee Soldiers Category:Weegee Killers Category:Fakegee Scientists Category:Spies Category:Generals Category:MamaLuigi22 Army Category:Warmongers Category:Enemies of you Category:Mean Weegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:MamaLuigi22 Forms Category:MOAR Ranked Weegees Category:Un Ded Revivements Category:Weegeemon Trainers Category:Weegee's Army Category:Anti-Mahziis Category:Sons Category:MamaLuigi22 Family Category:Fathers Category:Spongebob-Related Category:OW THE EDGE Category:Fakegee Designers Category:Fakegees Category:MLG Category:Early Fakegees